Perfect Painting
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Selama ini Sai selalu bisa menghasilkan lukisan yang membuatnya puas. Tapi, kenapa kali ini ia tidak dapat membuat lukisan yang sesuai keinginannya? SaIno, slight NaruSaku and SasuHina. AU. Just one-shot fic requested by Handa.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Pairing : SaIno, slight NaruSaku, SasuHina**

**A/N : Just so you know that this fic is a request from Handa DarkKidz/Handa Darkshine. ^^v Huwaaah, Handa, gomen banget yah jadinya telat dan…*lirik-lirik fic-nya* nggak ada romance-nya. Makanya saya gak berani pasang genre romance. Hahaha. Yah, pokoknya, saya dedikasikan fic yang nggak ada romantis-romantisnya ini untuk Handa dan semua penggemar SaIno. Moga-moga nggak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Because it's a lie in your eyes,<em>

_made your gorgeous smile turning into a bad one._

_I know you haven't said those goodbyes,_

_and that's the reason of my imperfect...  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PERFECT PAINTING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Srat._

_Srat._

Suara gesekan grafit itu bersinggungan dengan kanvas putih dalam irama yang konstan. Dari yang tiada menjadi ada. Walaupun berupa tarikan garis putus-putus, bisa terlihat dengan jelas wujud yang tergambar tipis di atas kanvas tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam memandang hasil tarikan garisnya sebelum ia melihat ke arah lain—ke arah model yang duduk dengan tenang sambil tersenyum manis. Pemuda itu membalas senyuman manis sang gadis dengan senyum formal yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Gimana, Sai?" tanya si gadis model dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Begitulah, Sakura-_san_," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu sambil meletakkan pensilnya.

"Aku sudah boleh bergerak dari sini?"

"Tentu," jawab Sai lagi sambil menyiapkan palet dan beberapa cat minyak. Gadis bernama Sakura itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendatangi Sai yang sudah menuangkan beberapa warna ke atas paletnya yang datar. Lalu dengan menggunakan pisau palet, pemuda itu pun mencampur warna-warna di atas palet-nya serta menambahkan pengencer agar warna dapat menempel dengan baik di atas kanvas.

"Heee…" ujar Sakura sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau melihat dirinya digambarkan begitu sempurna dalam sebuah lukisan. Belum jadi lukisan sebetulnya, masih sebuah sketsa. Tapi Sakura bisa melihat gambaran dirinya yang begitu nyata dalam sketsa buatan Sai. "Kau memang pelukis ahli, Sai!" puji Sakura tulus.

Sai hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum sementara tangan kanannya sudah siap dengan kuas. Sakura masih berdiam di belakang Sai, menunggu pemuda itu menyapukan warna pertamanya ke sketsa tipis yang ada di atas kanvas berukuran sedang itu.

Suasana hening.

Sakura sudah menanti dengan penuh harap saat kuas Sai sedikit lagi menyentuh kanvas.

Ujung kuas perlahan terlihat menempel di atas kanvas yang berdiri nyaman di _easel_-nya, satu tarikan, dan…

"SAKURA-_CHAAANN_!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, pintu geser yang menutup ruangan pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berkulit _tan_ berambut kuning terang. Si pemuda berisik yang terkenal seantero sekolah karena berhasil menjadi kekasih dari seorang Haruno Sakura—salah satu dari siswa-siswi berprestasi unggulan sekolah.

Sakura melongok sambil memandang sosok kekasihnya yang perlahan mendekat. Tubuh yang semula sedikit ia bungkukkan untuk melihat dengan jelas sketsa gambaran tangan Sai langsung ia tegakkan.

"Naruto?"

"Ahahaha! Ternyata benar ada di sini! Gimana? Lukisannya udah jadi?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Sai dan Sakura dalam langkah yang besar-besar.

"Baru mau di—…" Mata Sakura yang beriris _emerald_ itu langsung terbelalak sempurna ketika mendapati—

"Apa, apa?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari kekagetan gadisnya tersebut.

—tarikan panjang berwarna merah muda melintang di atas kanvas. Dan tentu saja, tarikan panjang itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan sketsa yang sudah dibuat Sai.

Sai kemudian menatap Naruto sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. "Wah, aku kaget karena kedatanganmu, Naruto-_kun_," ujarnya seolah tanpa emosi, "gara-gara itu aku tidak sengaja mencoret sketsa gambar Sakura-_san_ ini…"

Naruto melirik ke arah kanvas. Dalam sekejab, wajahnya memucat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya hingga turun ke pipinya. Ia tahu, ia sudah dapat menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"NA-RU-TOOOOO!" geram Sakura.

"A-ah…" jawab Naruto getir dengan senyuman rubah yang dipaksakan.

Dengan langkah besar dan berat, Sakura langsung mendekati Naruto yang sudah berjalan mundur.

"W-Waaa… _gomen_, Sakura-_chan_… aku benar-benar nggak sengaja!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan panik.

"NGGAK SENGAJA GIMANA?" ujar Sakura sambil menarik kerah baju seragam Naruto. "GARA-GARA KAU LUKISANKU JADI HANCUR NIH! INI KAN NGGAK GRATIS! AKU HARUS BAYAR! B-A-Y-A-R! GIMANA KAU MAU BERTANGGUNGJAWAB, HEH?" teriak Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto.

"A-Aku akan menggambar ulang wajah Sakura-_chan_. Hehehe!" jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"HAAAH? Kau pikir aku nggak tau seberapa parah nilai pelajaran menggambarmu, haaaahhh?" jawab Sakura lagi masih sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya masih berdebat tanpa menyadari bahwa Sai tengah memasang mata pada mereka. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya terhadap pemandangan tersebut, Sai mengambil buku gambar berukur A4 yang ada di meja di dekatnya dan kemudian mulai mencoret-coret sesuatu di situ. Tidak dihiraukannya teriakan-teriakan Sakura dan pembelaan diri Naruto, hingga—

_DUAGHH!_

—suara itu pun terdengar juga. Sai mengangkat kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk melihat situasinya. Tapi apa yang ia lihat membuat mata _onyx_-nya sedikit membesar kala itu.

"_I-ittai_, Sakura-_chaaaan_!" ringis Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah mendapatkan satu pukulan dari Sakura.

"Itu hukumanmu, _Baka_! Huh! Beraninya menggombal di saat aku sedang marah padamu!" jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit… merona. Sepertinya gombalan Naruto berhasil menurunkan amarahnya, walaupun tentu gadis itu sendiri tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

"Hmph!"

Suara tawa tertahan itu spontan membuat Naruto dan Sakura melirik bingung ke asal suara.

"Ah, _gomen_," ujar Sai sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Silakan teruskan saja perkelahian kalian."

"Disuruh begitu pun…," ujar Sakura sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hei! Kau menertawai kami ya?"

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Sai sambil menutup buku gambarnya.

"Eh… _eto_… gimana dengan gambar Sakura-_chan_? Nggak bisa diperbaiki ya?" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit panas.

"Oh…," jawab Sai sambil memegang dagunya, "tenang saja, besok kalian bisa melihat hasilnya."

"Err… soal bayarannya…," ujar Sakura. Bukannya perhitungan, tapi seni lukis memang bukan seni yang murah. Sakura tahu itu dan walaupun Sai tidak pernah meminta bayaran—dia salah satu Uchiha yang kaya raya, bagaimanapun—tapi Sakura cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membiarkan Sai menanggung pembayaran untuk lukisan dirinya.

"Tidak usah pikirkan soal itu," jawab Sai sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Melukis memang hobiku. Dan kalian sudah memperlihatkan pertunjukkan yang bagus."

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan saat Sai bergerak ke arah luar ruangan klub sambil membawa buku gambarnya.

"Lukisan yang ini pun pasti akan jadi lukisan yang sempurna."

Dan setelah itu, Sai meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sakura-_san_."

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Sakura' itu-pun langsung menengok hanya untuk melihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut pendek yang berwarna hitam sudah berdiri di ambang kelas. Di tangan kirinya, pemuda bernama Sai itu tampak mengempit sesuatu yang cukup besar. Sakura yang semula sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya yang berambut _blonde_ langsung beranjak ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Ini yang kujanjikan padamu kemarin."

Sakura menerima benda yang terbungkus kain putih itu dan langsung membukanya. Ino—sahabat Sakura—pun langsung mendekat saat melihat Sakura tengah bergelut dengan benda yang ia duga sebagai sebuah lukisan.

Hei! Ini Sai yang ada di hadapan Sakura dan semua siswa di Konoha Senior-High School sudah tahu predikat Sai sebagai pelukis. Lalu, kalau ia membawa sesuatu yang berbentuk kotak dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, tebakan pertama tentu akan mengarah pada satu benda : lukisan.

"Whoa?" seru Ino dari balik punggung Sakura. "HAHAHAHA! Manis sekalii!"

"A-apa ini?" pekik Sakura saat melihat gambaran dirinya dan Naruto. Dalam lukisan tersebut, terlihat Sakura sedang membuang wajah dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan Naruto yang sedang mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah sedikit meringis. Sedikit rona terlihat pada wajah Sakura yang tengah cemberut dalam lukisan tersebut. "SAI!" teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat wajahnya, menghadap si pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasa hingga matanya menyipit, membentuk garis lengkung.

"Kenapa malah gambar ini?" protes Sakura.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sai dengan mata yang sudah terbuka dan senyuman yang sudah menghilang.

"B-bukan itu sih… tapi…"

"Kupikir," jawab Sai sambil menunjuk Sakura, "ekspresi wajahmu lebih terlihat alami saat sedang bersama Naruto. Dan aku lebih menyukaimu dalam gambar ini dibandingkan gambar sebelumnya."

_BLUSH!_

Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi setelah Sai menyuarakan pendapatnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun hanya terdiam—pipinya sedikit merona seperti di dalam lukisan—dan kemudian memandangi lagi lukisan dirinya dan Naruto. Sai tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat senyum yang perlahan terbentuk di wajah Sakura. Lalu, setelah Sakura tidak lagi menyerukan keberatannya, Sai akhirnya memilih pamit pada Sakura dan juga Ino untuk kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

Sakura tidak menghalanginya dan Sai pun semakin menjauh dari kelas Sakura sampai ia mendengar suara…

"Sai-_kun_!"

Sai berhenti melangkah dan kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menengok ke belakang. Ia pun mendapati si gadis riang dengan rambut pirang diikat model _pony-tail_ dan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata kanan-nya.

"Ada apa, Yamanaka-_san_?"

"Ino," ralat Ino cepat. "Aku punya permintaan… boleeeh?" tanya Ino sambil mengatupkan tangannya dan kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sai pun tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan Ino. Meskipun demikian, saat itu otaknya tengah bekerja dengan keras. Seingatnya, selain merupakan sahabat Sakura, gadis di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang mengejar kakak kembarnya—Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi semenjak Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan putri keluarga Hyuuga, penggemarnya pun mundur teratur. Dan sepertinya, tak terkecuali dengan gadis ini.

Sai mulai mengamati gadis di hadapannya ini dengan seksama. Secara penampilan, gadis ini tidak kalah cantik dengan putri Hyuuga ataupun Sakura. Tapi memang, kalau dilihat dari keanggunan, gadis yang tampak lincah ini berbeda 180 derajat dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"Permintaan apa, ehm… Ino-_san_?"

"Aku juga mau dilukis seperti Sakura. Apa bisa?" jawabnya sambil menunjuk dirinya dan tertawa kecil.

Sai tersenyum sopan pada gadis di hadapannya. Tapi, baru mulutnya hendak membuka, memberikan jawaban, mendadak sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Sai, kau di sini!"

Seketika itu juga, baik Ino maupun Sai dapat melihat sosok Sasuke yang datang bersama _heiress_ keluarga Hyuuga—Hinata.

"Kau baru datang, Sasuke?" ujar Sai yang lebih berupa pertanyaan.

Walaupun mereka kembar—yang otomatis membuat mereka satu rumah, namun mereka jarang sekali berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Terutama setelah Sasuke 'jadian' dengan Hinata, tentu saja menjemput Hinata menjadi salah satu ritual tetap pemuda berambut _raven_ itu di pagi hari. Sai yang enggan menjadi 'nyamuk'-pun memilih berangkat sendiri. Dengan kendaraan umum? Tidak, tidak. Kau pikir mobil keluarga Uchiha cuma ada satu sampai anggota keluarganya harus berebutan untuk menggunakannya?

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Ino.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_!" sapa Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"_O-Ohayou_, Ino-_chan_," balas Hinata sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Sasuke sendiri tentu saja tidak mau repot untuk membalas sapaan tersebut.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa kau mencariku, Sasuke?" ujar Sai yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan Hinata dari Ino.

"Kau masih ada perlu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Ino dengan jempolnya, matanya sendiri tidak melihat ke arah Ino—tindakan yang kurang sopan sebetulnya.

"Ah, urusanku nanti saja," jawab Ino sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Nanti saja kita lanjutkan lagi ya, Sai-_kun_? _Jaa ne_!"

Segera setelah mengatakan itu, Ino langsung berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Sai masih memandang punggung gadis itu sebelum lamunannya dihentakkan oleh suara Sasuke.

"Kau dengar tidak sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hemh? Apa?" tanya Sai sambil menggerakkan kepalanya untuk memandang kakak kembarnya.

"Ck!" decak Sasuke.

"Be-begini Sai-_kun_. _Ano_… kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau melukis Hanabi, _Imouto_-ku?" tanya Hinata pelan-pelan.

"Ng?"

"Se-sebenarnya, minggu depan Hanabi-_chan_ ulang tahun. Jadi aku…" Belum selesai ucapan Hinata, Sasuke langsung memotongnya.

"Kami ingin memberinya hadiah ulang tahun yang berupa lukisan dirinya. Kau bisa kan?"

"Ah, Hanabi-_chan_?" jawab Sai. "Bisa saja sih. Tapi, beri aku foto-nya. Aku baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya jadi aku tidak yakin bisa menggambarnya dengan baik tanpa ada contoh."

Semburat merah serta lengkungan bibir membentuk senyum terlihat di wajah Hinata. Dengan cepat, gadis itu merogoh tas-nya, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan foto seorang gadis berambut panjang yang bermata _pearl_ seperti dirinya.

"A-apakah ini cukup?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Sai menerima foto itu, tersenyum, dan kemudian mengangguk. "Ya. Terima kasih."

"A-aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih!" ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "So-soal bayarannya…"

"Hahaha. Aku bisa dipenggal Sasuke kalau meminta bayaran darimu," jawab Sai sambil menyimpan foto Hanabi di saku baju seragamnya. Mendengar ucapan Sai, Sasuke pun menyeringai kecil.

"Tapi…."

"Sudah, Hinata, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Itu akan jadi urusanku dengan Sai," jawab Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata. "Nah, kami mau ke kelas dulu. Sudah ya, Sai!"

"Se-sekali lagi, terima kasih, Sai-_kun_…."

Dan Sai pun hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat kedua sejoli itu semakin menjauh darinya—bergerak ke arah sebaliknya dari arah yang ia tuju.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pelajaran di kelas berjalan seperti biasa di kelas Sai hari itu. Guru masuk dan mengajar, siswa mendengarkan dan mencatat. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Tidak, sampai mata Sai tidak sengaja tertumbuk pada suasana di luar kelasnya—ia duduk di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan memang.

Kelas Sasuke, yang berarti kelas Hinata, yang berarti pula kelas Sakura, dan tentunya kelas… Ino.

Sambil menyangga dagunya dengan kepalan tangan, Sai memandang siswa-siswi di kelas kembarannya yang tengah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Tanpa sadar, mata Sai malah mengikuti gerak-gerik sang gadis berambut _blonde_. Saat itulah, Sai menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu… sesekali masih mencuri pandang ke arah kembarannya.

"AHEM!"

_Deg!_

Seketika itu juga, Sai langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah depan. Namun ternyata, bukan dirinya-lah yang mendapat teguran.

"Ada yang menarik di luar sana, Namikaze?" tanya Kurenai—guru sejarah.

"Eh? Hahaha. Ya, _Sensei_! Ada Sakura-_chan_ di luar!" jawab Naruto polos dengan cengirannya yang biasa.

"Dasar!" jawab Kurenai sambil memukul kepala Naruto pelan dengan buku yang tengah dipegangnya. "Sekarang ini kan waktunya belajar. Untuk pacaran, kau punya waktu sendiri nanti!"

Naruto masih tertawa. "_Suman na_, _Sensei_…"

Sai sudah tidak lagi menaruh perhatian pada Naruto dan Kurenai-Sensei, ia hanya menghela napas lega. Setidaknya bukan ia yang ketahuan tengah mencuri-curi pandang ke arah luar. Tapi, setelah kejadian itu, Sai pun jadi ragu-ragu untuk melirik ke arah lapang tempat gadis yang menarik perhatiannya itu berada. Gantinya, ia malah mengambil buku sketsa-nya yang berukuran kecil dan mulai mencoret-coret di sana.

Ada yang aneh.

Ada yang salah.

Sketsa itu tidak memuaskan hatinya sama sekali.

Sai mengernyitkan alisnya dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelahnya, ia mengambil penghapus untuk mencoba memperbaiki bagian yang dianggapnya salah. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba menggambar bagian yang hilang tersebut. Tetap, ada yang terasa salah.

"Benar-benar deh!"

_Deg._

Sai menengok ke samping hanya untuk melihat Kurenai-_Sensei_ yang sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang salah sih dari cara mengajarku? Tadi Naruto, sekarang kau yang tidak menyimak, Uchiha?"

"_Gomenasai, Sensei_," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menutup buku sketsa-nya.

Kurenai menggeleng sebelum ia menghela napas pelan. Selanjutnya, ia mulai berceramah mengenai cara pengajarannya. Ia sendiri mulai bertanya pada siswa-siswi-nya perihal dirinya yang mungkin kurang tegas dalam mengajar.

Sai sendiri tidak lagi mempedulikan omongan guru cantik tersebut. Pikirannya sedikit terdistraksi—terdistraksi oleh kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menggambar sesuai keinginannya.

Sai melirik sedikit ke arah buku sketsa-nya sebelum ia berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya kembali ke depan.

Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk memperbaikinya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pulang sekolah adalah waktu bebas bagi para siswa untuk melakukan hal-hal selain duduk diam dan belajar di kelas—walaupun tentu saja ada yang setelahnya langsung mengikuti kursus, namun ada juga yang lebih memilih langsung pulang, atau bermain bersama teman, atau bahkan mengikuti kegiatan klub. Semua tergantung siswa yang bersangkutan.

Uchiha Sai adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang memilih untuk tinggal di sekolah lebih lama untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub. Tidak perlu diulangi sebetulnya, Sai tercatat sebagai anggota klub seni. Dan sebagai salah satu anggota yang paling berprestasi, ia senang menghabiskan waktunya di ruang klub untuk membuat lukisan baru ataupun menyelesaikan lukisan lama yang belum sempat ia kerjakan.

Hari ini pun, seperti hari-hari biasanya, klub seni terasa sepi. Hanya ada empat orang termasuk Sai sendiri. Tiga rekan Sai lainnya adalah perempuan dan dua di antaranya tidak terlihat keseriusannya dalam mengikuti klub seni—dugaan terkuat adalah bahwa dua orang itu hanya ingin 'melihat' Sai.

Sai sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dengan sigap, ia menyiapkan _easel_ dan kanvas lalu alat-alat tulisnya. Diambilnya foto Hanabi yang semula ia selipkan di saku bajunya dan dimulailah pembuatan sketsa pensil pada kanvas.

Tidak.

Entah kenapa saat itu ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menggambar Hanabi. Bukan ini yang ingin digambarnya sekarang.

Terdiam selama beberapa menit, Sai hanya bisa memandang hasil coretannya yang terbilang menyedihkan untuk seorang Sai. Dan sembari menghela napas, pemuda itu pun menyingkirkan kanvas dengan coretan yang dianggapnya gagal tersebut.

Ia mengambil kanvas baru dan kemudian mengulangi sketsa-nya. Kali ini, dengan membayangkan model—betul, hanya membayangkan, tanpa contoh sama sekali—yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Rupanya kali ini pun sia-sia. Ia tidak juga memperoleh hasil yang ia inginkan.

Sai pun mengerutkan alisnya semakin tajam.

"Ada apa, Sai-_sama_?" tanya salah seorang gadis berambut merah yang motivasinya mengikuti kegiatan klub seni ini dipertanyakan.

"Ah? Tidak." Sesaat, Sai tampak terkejut. Namun selanjutnya, ia dapat menunjukkan senyumnya yang biasa. "Cuma kurasa… hari ini aku tidak bisa menggambar dengan baik."

"Eh? Kenapa? Sai-_sama_ sakit?" tanya gadis itu lagi, membuat gadis lainnya—yang sungguh-sungguh ikut klub seni—mendengus mendengarnya.

Sai hanya tersenyum sebelum ia membereskan peralatan melukisnya. Lalu, tanpa berkata apapun, ia mengangkat tasnya dan beranjak dari ruang klub itu, membuat tiga gadis lainnya kebingungan, namun juga tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk mencegahnya.

Sai berjalan dalam tempo yang terbilang lambat.

Ia _penasaran_.

Ya, itulah yang dirasakannya. Ia penasaran pada gadis Yamanaka itu. Dibandingkan melukis Hanabi sesuai pesanan kembarannya dan kekasih sang kembaran, ia lebih tertarik untuk melukis Yamanaka Ino.

Sesaat ia berhenti tapi selanjutnya langkahnya malah menjadi lebih cepat. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari sosok berambut pirang itu. Ia tidak tahu apa gadis itu sudah pulang atau masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mencari tahu soal gadis itu. Ia tidak tertarik.

Tapi, tatapan gadis itu saat ia berada di sekitar Sasuke…

Lalu senyum yang diperlihatkannya saat ia berada di sekitar Sasuke…

Tidak sinkron.

Sai merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, tidak sesuai.

Itukah penyebab sketsa-nya tadi tidak sempurna?

Dan bagaikan daya magis yang tidak bisa ditolak, ia tertarik untuk membuktikan hipotesisnya secepat mungkin.

Masih berusaha menemukan sosok itu, Sai terus berjalan, setengah berlari. Saat itulah ia melihat sosok seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Sakura-_san_," panggil Sai sambil berjalan mendekat.

Sakura pun menoleh. Di sampingnya, Naruto yang awalnya sedang memandangi sesuatu yang ternyata adalah lukisan Sai, langsung ikut menoleh.

"Oh! Sai! Ada apa?"

"_A-Ano_…," jawab Sai sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Apa kau melihat Yama—Ino-_san_?"

"Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerjabkan matanya sebentar. "Dia sih mungkin ada di lapangan? Latihan _cheers_? Minggu depan klub basket sekolah kita akan tanding kan?

Klub basket—klub yang diikuti Sasuke.

"Oh? Begitu. Terima kasih."

Tanpa berniat mendengarkan kebingungan Sakura, Sai pun hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung melangkah, menuju ke arah lapangan. Begitu sampai, ia pun terdiam di atas tangga batu yang dapat mengarahkannya ke lapangan berwarna kecoklatan. Ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan memilih untuk mengedarkan penglihatannya.

Benar, ia bisa menemukan Ino di sana, sedang berlatih beberapa gerakan bersama teman-temannya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria seperti yang biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi…

"Hei, hei! Bagaimana kalau kita memperlihatkan gerakan ini pada anggota klub basket sekarang?" usul seseorang berambut oranye sambil menyeringai senang. "Kita tunjukkan bagaimana kita akan memberi mereka semangat dengan gerakan kita!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, semua langsung menyatakan kesetujuannya. Tapi hanya Ino yang terlihat keberatan. Setidaknya, itulah yang terlihat di mata Sai.

Begitu semua anggota _cheers_ melangkah ke klub basket, Sai pun memutuskan membuka suaranya untuk memanggil Ino.

"Ino-_san_."

Ino terhenti dari langkahnya menuju ke klub basket. Bukan hanya Ino, beberapa anak _cheers_ yang lain juga sempat berhenti sesaat. Tapi begitu Ino menyuruh mereka ke ruang basket terlebih dahulu, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyanggah, semua langsung kembali melangkah, meskipun bisik-bisik tidak dapat dibantah.

"Ada apa, Sai-_kun_?" tanya Ino yang sudah menghampiri Sai sambil tersenyum manis dengan kedua pom-pom dipegang di satu tangannya.

"Eh… itu… soal pembicaraan kita tadi pagi," jawab Sai sambil kembali menggaruk pipinya—mungkin semacam kebiasaan saat ia salah tingkah. "Kapan kau ada waktu?"

"Aah? Kau benar-benar mau melukisku?" tanya Ino dengan binar di matanya. Sai hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ragu. "Gimana kalau besok?"

"Besok? Ya, kurasa aku bisa," jawab Sai.

"Aku harus menemuimu di mana?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Di ruang klub seni?"

"Oke!" jawab Ino sambil menyeringai dan kemudian mengacungkan jari jempolnya. "Aku akan menemuimu di ruang klub besok, pulang sekolah. Ah! Aku nggak sabar rasanya!" seru Ino riang.

"Ehm… kau masih ada latihan ya?"

"Ini?" tanya Ino sambil mengacungkan pom-pom-nya. "Begitulah. Klub basket akan bertanding minggu depan. Tentu saja klub _cheers_ harus siap untuk mendukung mereka."

Lagi, wajah Ino terlihat aneh saat ia menyebutkan kata 'klub basket'.

"Sasuke…," gumam Sai tanpa sadar.

"Ah? Sasuke? Dia juga ikut bertanding lho!" jawab Ino sambil tertawa-tawa.

Sai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bergumam di luar kesadarannya tadi. Akibatnya, ia pun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman pada Ino. Meskipun demikian, begitu tawa gadis itu usai, Sai bisa melihat ekspresi… entahlah, Sai tidak tahu. Bisakah ekspresi gadis di hadapannya itu dikatakan… sendu?

"Baiklah, Sai-_kun_. Kurasa sebaiknya aku beranjak sekarang, sebelum teman-teman marah dan menggosipkan yang aneh-aneh tentang kita."

"Oh iya. Maaf sudah menahanmu."

"Nah, itu bukan masalah. _Jaa, mata ashita_!"

Setelah itu, Ino pun berlari menuju ruangan _indoor_ tempat klub basket berlatih. Ia meninggalkan Sai yang masih terpaku beberapa saat di tempatnya. Sai menatap serius pada punggung gadis itu sebelum ia mengeraskan ekspresinya. Perlahan, ia pun menggerakkan kakinya, mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan sang gadis.

Sampai di klub basket, semua anggota klub basket tampak sedang istirahat sambil menunggu klub _cheers_ menunjukkan performa mereka. Sai hanya mengintip dari luar saat anggota klub _cheers_ mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

Satu, dua. Gerakan-gerakan itu terlihat begitu indah dan kompak.

Tiga, empat. Loncatan-loncatan khas para _cheer-leader_ membuat seruan kagum dari anggota klub basket.

Lima, enam. Model piramid dibentuk dan…

_GUBRAK!_

"Kyaa!"

"A-aah! _Gomen_! _Gomenasai_!"

"Ino-_chaan_! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Hahaha. Tanganku terpeleset nih."

Sai melihat ke arah 'tumpukan' gadis _cheers_ sebelum matanya melihat ke satu arah. Ya, ke arah Sasuke yang juga tampak terbelalak serta Hinata yang ada di sampingnya dengan tangan yang terletak di depan mulut.

Sai menghela napas sebelum kakinya membawa langkahnya menjauh dari gedung tempat latihan klub basket tersebut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, terdapat satu gedung kecil yang terpisah dari rumah induk. Bagian luar gedung itu bercat putih krem dengan empat buah jendela di dua sisi tembok yang berbeda. Di dalam ruangan, terlihat penuh kanvas—sebagian tersusun bertumpuk, sebagian bersender pada tembok—dan beberapa buah _easel_ yang berdiri begitu saja. Lalu, di hadapan salah satu _easel_ yang terdapat kanvas di atasnya, terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah menggenggam pensil di tangan kanannya.

Tatapan pemuda tersebut tampak begitu fokus pada kanvas kosong di hadapannya. Alisnya berkerut, seakan nyaris bertaut begitu saja di tengah dahinya. Genggamannya terhadap pensilnya mengerat. Kaku dan berat, itulah yang ia rasakan.

Kepalanya kemudian menengadah ke atas dengan mata yang terpejam. Perlahan, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya, berharap dengan begitu ia mendapatkan ketenangan yang dapat menjernihkan kinerja otaknya hingga ia dapat memperoleh kembali fokusnya yang tengah melayang.

Baru kali ini Sai merasakan hal aneh semacam ini. Ia ingin menggambar gadis dalam bayangannya. Tapi tangannya tidak mau bergerak juga. Otaknya terus menayangkan sosok gadis itu. Tapi apa daya, kejanggalan yang ia rasakan terus menahannya untuk menggambarkan gadis itu.

Gadis yang bibirnya tersenyum, namun matanya menangis tersebut.

_Kriet._

Suara pintu berderit, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ruangan tersebut. Sai menoleh hanya untuk mendapati kembarannya tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hoi," sapa Sasuke santai.

Sai menangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa? Tumben kau kemari…."

"Cuma mau nanya. Gimana kemajuan pesananku tadi?"

Sambil mengangkat bahunya, Sai pun menjawab, "Belum kumulai."

Sasuke memandangnya heran. "Kukira sudah dari tadi?"

"Sama sekali belum. Maaf," jawab Sai tanpa senyuman yang biasa ia gunakan. Tentu saja Sasuke menjadi semakin heran dibuatnya. Tidak biasanya kembarannya itu terlihat sangat, sangat datar seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang seragamnya yang belum juga ia ganti—ia baru sampai di rumah dan langsung mengunjungi gedung tempat Sai biasa melukis.

"Apanya?" tanya Sai sambil membuang wajahnya, kembali menghadap ke arah kanvas.

"Kau aneh."

Mendengar ejekan kembarannya itu, Sai hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu kau juga aneh. Bukankah kita kembar? _Ne_?"

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ia mulai menunjukkan raut tidak sabar. "Apa sih? Kau salah makan ya?"

Sai hanya menggeleng pelan. Lalu, dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, meskipun tidak menjelaskan secara langsung.

"Aku hanya… sedang penasaran akan sesuatu."

"Ng?"

Hening sesaat.

"Ino itu… suka padamu ya?"

"Hah?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Kau tahu dia kan?" jelas Sai tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke. Tangannya yang memegang pensil mencoba menari di atas kanvas, menggambar apa saja yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Ah…" jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Jadi karena itu?"

Sai tidak menjawab. Bukan dia yang perlu menjawab, tapi _Sasuke_.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kudengar dari Hinata, justru ia yang mendorong Hinata untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

"…"

"Kenapa kau pikir dia menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dengan nada yang menginterogasi.

"Karena lukisanku tidak bisa sempurna…."

"Apa?"

"Lukisanku tidak akan bisa sempurna, jika dia terus seperti itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai langsung meletakkan pensilnya begitu saja dan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ia pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempatnya.

Begitu Sai menghilang, Sasuke pun melihat gambaran sketsa yang telah dibuat Sai.

Gambar seorang gadis yang aneh.

Seorang gadis dengan bibir yang melengkung—tersenyum—namun bulir-bulir air mata membanjiri kedua pipinya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Jam sekolah kembali dimulai. Tapi saat itu pikiran Sai tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran di kelas hingga ia mendapat teguran dari guru berkali-kali. Sasuke yang saat istirahat siang mendengar berita tentang kembarannya hanya bisa menghela napas dan kemudian memilih untuk bungkam saat ada yang bertanya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu, tapi samar-samar ia bisa merasakan permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

Untuk itulah, ia pun berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu dibandingkan menerka-nerka dalam ketidakpastian.

Sedingin-dinginnya ia, kembarannya tetaplah seseorang yang berharga baginya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Derap langkah yang terburu-buru itu semakin mendekati ruang klub kesenian yang saat itu hanya dihuni oleh satu orang. Sosok pemuda dalam ruang kesenian itu semakin menajamkan pendengarannya untuk memastikan apakah langkah itu benar-benar mengarah ke ruangan tempatnya berada.

_Graaak!_

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka dengan kasar sudah menjadi jawaban. Begitu pemuda itu menoleh, ia bisa melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang tampak terengah.

"Ah, Ino-sa…."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu cepat. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang langsung saja membuat mata _onyx_ si pemuda membulat.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya! Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Kembaranmu!" geram gadis itu kemudian. "Kau yang mengatakannya pada Sasuke kan?"

"Apa yang kukatakan?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah dan ekspresinya sedikit mengeras.

"Kau mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya!" seru Ino. Sai kini sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghadap penuh ke arah Ino.

"Oh," respons Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa, "Apa Sasuke menanyakan hal itu padamu?"

"Aku yang sedang bertanya padamu!"

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya menduga. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Itu saja."

Wajah yang seharusnya berwarna pualam itu semakin memerah mendengar jawaban Sai. Tangan lentiknya semakin erat memegang tali tas yang ia sampirkan pada bahu kirinya. Perlahan, kepalanya pun tertunduk.

"Kenapa… kau… bisa tahu?" tanya Ino terpatah.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Sai mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian mengangkat dagu Ino, membuat mata yang menampilkan kesenduan itu terbelalak sesaat. Lalu dengan suara jelas dan ekspresi serius tanpa senyum, Sai mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berkata-kata.

"Yah… jujur saja, setiap melihat Sasuke, ekspresimu sangat jelek!" jawab Sai tanpa menyaring omongannya. Ino pun langsung terbelalak. "Tertawa tidak, menangis pun tidak." Bersamaan dengan itu, Sai melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Ino. Ia pun langsung berbalik, kembali menuju ke tempat ia duduk pertama kalinya. Diraihnya sebuah pensil dan sebuah buku sketsa kecil.

Selama beberapa detik, Ino masih terpaku di tempatnya, berusaha mencerna setiap omongan yang dilontarkan Sai padanya.

"Apa… yang kau harapkan?" Suara lirih gadis itu kembali terdengar. "Memangnya kau berharap aku akan berekspresi seperti apa? Hinata itu temanku. Aku…"

Ucapan itu pun terhenti. Air mata kini mulai mengalir di kedua belah pipi gadis itu. Pundaknya bergerak naik turun. Gadis itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah mati-matian menahan suara isakannya agar tidak terdengar keluar.

Sejenak, Sai melirik ke arah gadis itu lalu tangannya pun bergerak dalam kecepatan yang terbilang menakjubkan. Ino masih menangis dalam diam. Sesekali gadis itu berusaha menyeka air matanya.

"Menangislah saat kau ingin," ujar Sai yang sudah menghentikan kerja tangannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat sketsa-nya dan memperlihatkannya pada Ino yang perlahan sudah mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis itu pun terkejut saat mendapati sosok dirinya dalam ukuran lebih kecil berada di dalam sebuah buku sketsa milik Sai.

Dirinya… yang sedang menangis.

"Lalu," sambung Sai sambil menurunkan buku sketsa yang sebelumnya diangkat sejajar dengan mulutnya. Kini Sai pun menatap langsung ke bola mata _aquamarine_ dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang belum habis diseka. "Tertawalah setelah kau melepas semua kesedihan itu."

Ino hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

Sai pun tersenyum. "Agar aku bisa melukismu dengan sempurna."

"A-apa maksudmu?" jawab Ino sambil menghapus sisa bulir bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Sebenarnya," jawab Sai sambil menggaruk pipinya, "seharian kemarin aku berusaha menggambarmu. Tapi, tidak satu gambar pun berhasil kubuat."

Ino melayangkan pandangan yang seolah berarti, 'lalu?'

"Semua sketsa yang kugambar tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanku. Ekspresi gadis dalam gambarku itu terlalu aneh. Dipenuhi kebohongan."

Ino terkesiap. Sebelah tangannya kemudian menutup mulutnya. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Karena itu, Ino-_san_… apa kau bisa menunjukkan ekspresimu yang sebenar-benarnya di hadapanku?"

"Hmph." Ino tersenyum geli. "Maksudmu, kalau aku nggak bisa melakukannya, maka kau nggak bisa melukisku?"

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu. Senyum belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Ino sambil mengangguk. "Mungkin nggak dalam waktu dekat sih…"

Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya dan kemudian tersenyum pada Sai. "Tapi nanti, aku akan kembali untuk memintamu melukisku."

"Akan kutunggu," jawab Sai lembut.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya. "Kalau begitu… mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi dulu sekarang."

Sai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tadi aku lari meninggalkan Sasuke-_kun_ begitu saja sebenarnya," jelas Ino sambil tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya. Ia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya sesaat. "Semoga ia masih ada di sana, jadi perasaan ini pun bisa segera tuntas."

Sai—lagi-lagi—hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu!" ujar Ino.

"Oh? Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Apa saja! Beri aku semangat, mungkin? Dan doakan agar aku nggak sampai menangis di hadapannya!"

"Memang kenapa kalau kau menangis?"

"Ck! Aku nggak mau menangis di depan sembarangan orang."

Sai termangu. Bukankah gadis ini baru saja menangis di hadapannya?

"Sai-_kun_?"

"Ah? Oh? Eh… _Ganbatteru na_!" ujar Sai akhirnya.

"Yosh!" Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian mengangguk. Lalu ia berbalik, siap meninggalkan Sai yang masih menunjukkan wajah kebingungan. Dengan tangan yang kemudian memegang ke pintu masuk ruang kesenian dan wajah yang tidak menghadap ke arah Sai, Ino kemudian berkata pelan. "_Arigatou_… Sai-_kun_."

Gadis itu pun melesat, meninggalkan Sai dengan mulut yang menganga dan mata yang terbuka lebar. Dan setelah gadis itu benar-benar menghilang, Sai menggerakkan tangannya ke arah dadanya, mencengkeram baju seragamnya.

_Apa ini_, batinnya. _Kenapa aku berdebar-debar?_

Sai menangkat kepalanya lagi, melihat ke arah pintu dimana sosok gadis itu berdiri sebelumnya. Bayangan gadis itu yang tersenyum simpul dan sosok punggungnya sebelum ia mengatakan terima kasih langsung melintas dengan cepat di penglihatannya bagaikan film yang diputar ulang.

Perlahan, bibir Sai pun kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kurasa, aku akan segera bisa menghasilkan sebuah karya _masterpiece_."

Sai kembali ke kursinya.

"Ah, tapi lebih baik kuselesaikan hadiah untuk Hanabi terlebih dahulu."

Ia pun kembali bekerja, membuat lukisan yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda. Kali ini, semua mengalir dengan lancar. Lukisan Hanabi selesai dengan cepat dan menuai decak kagum dari Hinata.

Sesuai perkataannya, setelah lukisan Hanabi usai, gadis itu pun kembali padanya.

Kali itu juga, lukisan yang dihasilkan sang pemuda menjadi lukisan yang dipuji banyak orang, termasuk pengamat lukisan. Dan walaupun setelahnya pemuda itu terus menghasilkan karya-karya yang mampu membuat orang berseru kagum, tapi baginya pribadi, hanya ada satu lukisan yang benar-benar sempurna.

Lukisan itu—seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan senyum secerah mentari dan dikelilingi bunga sebagai _background_-nya.

*****owari*****

* * *

><p>AN:

_Easel_/_standing_ : salah satu perlengkapan melukis untuk menempatkan kanvas agar memudahkan proses melukis.

Haaah… Selesai sudah fic ini. Karena sempat dilanda rasa malas, jadi beresnya lama juga. Padahal hasilnya cuma begini, nggak ada apa-apanya. Huhuhu. Maafkan saya T^T

Uhm, saya tahu sih hasilnya nggak gitu memuaskan. Tapi… sudikah minna-san tetap memberikan review untuk fic ini? (kalau Handa sih wajib*evil smirk*)

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
